


Phils First Crush

by EmmawithaDilemma



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-20 10:43:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14893131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmawithaDilemma/pseuds/EmmawithaDilemma
Summary: I know that Dan's living arrangements and other aspects of them meeting isn’t all accurate. Please don’t hate me for the plot convenience. Also, please be respectful of how I wrote Phil as Demisexual/romantic. Thanks and enjoy!





	1. The best of friends

**Author's Note:**

> I know that Dan's living arrangements and other aspects of them meeting isn’t all accurate. Please don’t hate me for the plot convenience. Also, please be respectful of how I wrote Phil as Demisexual/romantic. Thanks and enjoy!

. Dan was in love, and this was a problem. It wasn’t the actually being in love part that was the problem, that was wonderful, it was more the who. Daniel Howell was madly in love with his high key Aromantic and Asexual internet friend Philip Lester. Dan knew that he himself was pan, he knew that Phil was gay. Dan knew that Phil liked him, in fact he liked him very much, but only as a friend. Phil had talked about his sexuality on Skype and Dan knew he and Phil were in no way close enough for him to open up to him romantically. Phil was funny, they liked the same T.V. shows and take out food, they were even both Youtubers since Phil had convinced Dan to make a channel and given him editing tips. They were similar, but still different enough that Dan just knew they would be perfect together. Phil thought Dan was a great friend and could even imagine being in a relationship with him, but these thoughts were purely objective. Dating Dan wasn’t something he would ever long for until he was much closer to him. He had enough trouble talking to Dan about his personal life seeing as they hadn’t even met in person yet. Phil had trust issues but he didn’t think this correlated to his sexuality. He hadn’t ever been interested in dating people before that night at university, however that had made him more wary of people online. This made his relationship with Dan much more special to the both of them. He always had trouble believing it when Dan would spend time telling him over and over that he care about him and wasn’t going to leave. Phil was excited to meet Dan in person, something they had been discussing more and more lately. Phil would pack a suitcase, hop on a train, and Dan would pick him up at the station. They would pick up Chinese food, go back to Dan’s flat, and Phil would sleep on the couch. Phil was a huge planner, new situations made him super nervous so he always liked to make an agenda, know what he would eat, where he would spend his time, where he would sleep. Dan knew this and made sure whenever they discussed meeting that Phil felt comfortable with the arrangements. Dan did this because he knew Phil, he understood, he always understood. 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- 

A few weeks later Phil was on a train headed to the train station closest to his flat outside the university he attended.Dan was pacing the platform, waiting with baited breath for the train Phil was on to arrive. Finally, the locomotive came to a screeching halt and Dan rushed down to the second to last compartment, the one he knew Phil would be sitting in and watched out for the pale yellow sweatshirt that he knew Phil would be wearing. When he and Phil finally made eye contact, it was all he could do not to sprint over and hug him. He didn’t have to hold out for long however, because Phil ran over and pulled Dan’s chest tightly to his own. He rested his head in the crook of his neck and whispered “It’s so good to see you” Dan, still slightly shocked by Phil’s boldness, held his friend for a second before pulling away and responding “It’s really good to see you too Phil.” He grabbed Phil’s suitcase, Phil adjusted his backpack, and they were off to the nearest tube station.  
Dan and Phil finally ended up at the tube station next to Dan’s flat, where Dan awkwardly pulled the suitcase up two flights of stairs, declining Phil’s offers to help. When Dan had unlocked the door and Phil had walked in he just paused and looked around. Dan’s flat was a little small, but homey and covered in art from his fans. Dan asked him if he’d like a tour and Phil immediately accepted. Dan, without thinking, reached for Phil’s hand. Phil pulled back and they stared at each other for a second, both shocked and apologetic before speaking over each other in their rush to apologize. Dan stared at Phil for another moment before speaking. “Sorry mate, just.. uh.. follow me.” Dan showed him around, the lounge, kitchen, bathroom, and finally his bedroom. Dan walked in and Phil lingered in the doorway, shifting his feet nervously. Dan, noticing how uncomfortable Phil was becoming, suggested they go get food. Phil was extremely relieved and they left on the way to Dan’s favorite Chinese restaurant for takeout. After picking up the food they headed back to Dan’s place, turned on their favorite anime, and dug in to their garlic chicken and egg rolls. At around midnight Dan and Phil agreed that they should probably go to sleep. Dan brought Phil a pillow and blanket and asked if he needed anything else before heading to his bedroom and closing the door. The next morning they rolled out of bed at ten and ate some cereal. They sat on the couch in silence for a moment before Dan turned to Phil and spoke. “Phil, I’m really sorry for trying to hold your hand yesterday. I just want you to know that it wasn’t supposed to be romantic or any thing like that.” Dan was blushing furiously but continued. “I’m just pretty touchy feely and didn’t think before reaching for you.” Phil stared at Dan with happiness at how much his friend cared for him. He generally was a pretty cuddly guy, he just didn’t realize Dan was too and really didn’t like romantic situations with people he didn’t know extremely well. He explained this all to Dan who cheered up when he realized he could touch Phil and wouldn’t hurt him. He pulled Phil into his arms who gladly accepted and rested against Dan’s chest. They sat like this for a while just watching anime and talking and Dan realized that he wasn’t bothered by the lack of romance, despite his giant crush. He was starting to understand Phil better and really enjoyed the comfort of having his friend there. 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- 

. A week later Phil was home, Dan was alone, and both were very sad. Phil was getting closer to Dan, in fact they were very close. They had spent nine days straight together, as Dan had spring break, and Phil was starting to really open up to him. He knew Dan was someone special when he realized that they were getting really close, really fast. They had clicked and were best friends. They had Skype calls every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday evening, and every night on the weekend. The Skype sessions quickly became the highlights of both of their weeks, but the time they didn’t spend talking was becoming worse and worse. Dan was slacking off even more and his grades showed it, and Phil wasn’t his happy self. Well, he wasn’t himself unless he was talking to Dan. A month or two later Phil was back at the train station in Manchester wrapped in Dan’s strong arms. Phil was silently crying and when Dan noticed he immediately pulled away, asking what was wrong. “No, no no Dan I’m.. I’m fine. It’s just so so good to see you. I’ve really missed my best friend.” Dan smiled widely and rubbed Phil’s shoulder. “I’ve missed you too Phil, I really have.” Phil grabbed Dan’s wrist and they rushed off to the tube.  
By the time they had picked up the Chinese and arrived back at Dan’s flat, Phil was grinning. He was so fantastically happy to finally see Dan again that the smile plastered to his face just couldn’t seem to fade. Dan looked at Phil ecstatic face and smiled too, and within a few minutes the pair was giggling like a couple of idiots. They sat down to enjoy their food and a nice anime. As soon as they were done Dan jumped up and brought out his laptop to show Phil a video of a cat attacking his reflection as he knew it would make Phil laugh, Dan would do anything to hear that laugh. After almost an hour of watching cat videos the pair realized it was half past twelve and they better get to sleep, so Dan brought Phil a pillow and blanket and they both passed out, not to wake up for almost ten hours.  
Dan woke up early and decided that he was going to make breakfast for him and Phil, a full English. Well he would make beans, eggs, toast, sausage, he thought he had some tomatoes. He scrapped together the best fry up that he could and was just finishing up the tea for him and coffee for Phil when Phil walked in from the lounge. “Dan, what are you doing? We could have just had cereal.” “No Phil, really it was my pleasure. It’s not much but It’s what I had and better than cereal” Phil smiled and came up behind Dan, wrapping his arm around his shoulders and gave them a little squeeze. “It’s perfect Dan, thanks a ton.” Dan set the plates on the breakfast bar and Phil grabbed the drinks. They sat and had a quiet little breakfast, enjoying each others company. After breakfast they just sat in the lounge, basking in awkward silence until Dan decided to suggest an anime. They watched a couple of episodes of Food Wars. Phil decided to conduct an experiment. He knew that Dan was compatible with him, he just wasn’t interested. He didn’t feel a romantic connection, at least not yet. But something peculiar was happening, he was starting to see Dan as attractive. He was also starting to imaging being in a relationship with him more and more. They were both clingy, Phil had been this way with other close friends, but with Dan he could feel something that could possibly, one day, morph into romantic feelings. The first time he will have ever experienced this. The first time he will have ever felt that deep, longing ache to be in a relationship with someone. He might soon have his first crush, a crush on Daniel Howell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so this whole chapter is directly based off my own experiences. You might be a bit confused, basically Phil thinks he's aggressively ace, then he starts to get a real crush but he doesn't yet have the word demi. I swear I know what ace is! I identify as demi now, and this is how it happened for me, I know it's a weird story, but it's mine!


	2. Well this is new

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to those of you who left support on the first chapter! I’d like to give a special thank you to Phantom_Shadow for leaving my first kudos! I’m so excited to continue this story. You get to hear more of the boys individual thoughts about each other in this chapter. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it! <3

Phil’s experiment was going pretty well, and Dan was starting to notice it. You see, Phil was starting to be a little more..romantic. At least, he was testing it. He had watched plenty of movies about straight people being in love, even some gay ones, so he just started joining Dan in some domestic tasks. He would do the dishes with Dan, lighting spraying him with soap bubbles. He would get up early to make Dan a bowl of his favorite cereal before he headed off to class. The day before he was set to leave, he bought some flowers. Phil knew that Dan loved lavender and lilies, so he bought a bouquet of lilies and stole a few sprigs of lavender from the landscaping of some business. He had to go buy a new pair of headphones before he left for his apartment in Rossendale, as he had stepped on his own while he was looking for them and one of the little earbuds was crushed. He knew Dan would be home very soon so he left the flowers on the breakfast bar, along with a note saying where he had gone, and headed off to the shops.  
Dan arrived home at around 2:30 and immediately detected the lovely scent of lilies and lavender. He looked up and noticed the vase of flowers on the breakfast bar. He walked over to admire the arrangement, calling Phil’s name, but stopping when he noticed the note accompanying the flowers. He picked up the small slip of paper, and read it.  
Dan,  
I have gone to pick up some new headphones for my trip tomorrow. I will bring back dinner. Hope you had a good day, enjoy the flowers.  
-Phil  
Dan chuckled a bit, it was so like Phil to write him a nice note instead of just texting him. The flowers though, they were bothering him a bit. They were lovely, yes, but he was still a bit bothered. For one, Phil had remembered his favorite flowers. This could have just been Phil being Phil, but Dan almost wished it meant something more. He also generally thought of giving someone flowers as a quite romantic gesture, but he knew that Phil really needed to be close to someone before advancing their relationship romantically. Dan was sitting in the lounge, pondering what the raven haired man could have meant by the gesture, when a smiling Phil walked in. At seeing Dan’s serious face, he immediately thought that something must be wrong. He dropped his bag by the door and set the pizza down. Walking over to sit by Dan he asked, “What’s up Dan? You look kind of upset.” Dan looked over at him and smiled, Of course Phil would drop everything if he thought Dan might be upset. “No, I’m fine, just thinking about some stuff for school. You brought pizza!” Phil smiled back, relieved to know that Dan wasn’t upset. “Yeah, Pizza! Your favorite, ham, mushroom, and bell peppers.” Dan smiled again, he remembered my favorite pizza. “But you hate mushrooms!” “I can pick them off” Phil said, chuckling at Dan’s concern for his pizza preferences. Dan turned on the Great British Bake Off, and the men stayed up till ten eating pizza and chatting. When they had both gone off to bed, Dan just lied there, staring at the ceiling. He was beginning to ache whenever he talked to Phil. He really was having trouble hiding his huge crush, but he would never tell Phil. He knew that that would make Phil totally uncomfortable and guilty that he just couldn’t reciprocate Dan’s feelings. He thought that Phil might be developing a crush on him, but that was probably just wishful thinking. He had only done a couple of small things that would lead to that conclusion. Getting Dan his favorite flowers, ordering the kind of pizza that Dan liked even though Phil himself didn’t, rushing to Dan’s side on the off chance something was wrong. These things on their own didn’t prove a crush, but together? Dan wasn’t sure. But even if Phil did have a crush on him, Dan didn’t think that he would tell him. Phil was even more awkward that he was, especially about things relating to romance. Dan sure as hell couldn’t tell Phil about his crush. Dan knew that if Phil didn’t like him back, telling him could really mess with their friendship.  
The next day, Phil was gone on his way home, and Dan was left alone once again. He really thought there was something going on with Phil, but he would never ask him about it, he was just going to ignore his crush. Dan had been getting more and more invested in his Youtube career, he was also starting to become even less invested in his law education. The more he thought about it, the better the idea of dropping out started to sound. Dan really wanted to talk to Phil about it, but he hadn’t been answering his calls or texts lately. He was starting to get a bit worried, but Phil had been posting videos and he seemed fine, Dan assumed he was just busy. 

Phil groaned as Dan kissed and sucked his way down his neck, stopping to play with his nipples. He snaked his tongue down his chest until he reached the top of Phil’s boxers. He looked at Phil, asking for permission. Phil just groaned and nodded furiously. Dan ripped off Phils boxers, releasing his stiff member. He ran his tongue in circles all over Phils dick, teasing him before backing off to coat his fingers in lube. He prepared Phil, one finger at a time until he knew Phil was ready. He situated his own penis right at Phils entrance, and ever so slowly pressed in, both men moaning loudly.  
Phil had a crush on Dan. He had only had one experience with a sorta crush before, but he didn’t really count it. It had been on his painfully straight friend Colin when he was about fifteen, but this crush on Dan, it was a thousand times stronger. Phil also had just woken up from a graphic wet dream about his best friend and himself. He quickly opened his laptop and searched “uh I thought I was ace but I’m horny and have a crush but I’m still kinda ace??” After about forty five minutes of exploring blogs and websites, he determined he was demisexual and romantic. Well that explains it. Phil thought about telling Dan right then, but Dan was about to spend like the whole summer with Phil, and he would rather tell Dan in person. “Well shit, this is cool.” Phil said to himself. “Demi.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Phil's Demi! Being demi myself, I'm really excited to kind of reflect my feelings on to this version of Phil I've created! This is going to be a pretty long fic, that will soon morph from Phils self discovery to a nice fluffy and smutty fic about Dan and Phil living (almost) happily ever after. I hope you stay along for the ride, Because it's going to be a wild one!  
> Btw, I've given up on fancy formatting, so this chapter should be less of a mess! :)


	3. MISTAKE! *not real chapter but important for first readers

Ahh I made a mistake! So the plot line of this story was supposed to be based off of my own my experiences. Phil has told his closest friend he’s ace, he starts to think he might have a crush so he starts to act a little romantically, he has a wet dream, googles that he thinks he’s kinda ace, figures out he’s demi. In the first chapter I wrote him as demi and it was supposed to be ace. Sorry to my first readers, new readers, don’t worry about it, it’s been fixed!


End file.
